


Unedited Footage Of A Conversation

by Atakamae



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atakamae/pseuds/Atakamae
Summary: PM  11: 45Dec  31





	Unedited Footage Of A Conversation

"Is it rolling?"

"Yeah, it captures my sheer beauty~"

"Moca, sit down."

Moca sat down on the couch, only to spread her legs on top of Ran's laps. Ran sighed, not wanting to show the other that she was okay with it. With her arms crossed, and her head resting on a pillow as she watched the local news coverage of a New Years festival in their town, Moca was truly at bliss. Ran rested her arms on Moca's legs, confused to as why Moca insisted on recording this, she turned to her. "What exactly is the reason for this?"

"For what?" Moca asked,

"Recording us.."

"I plan to sell it to paparazzi when Afterglow becomes famous~"

Ran snickered, exhaling as she tried her best not to laugh. She always displayed a brave face when Moca joked around with her. "Really, what is it?"

"I'm just testing out the camera, see how it works~"

"I mean, that's understandable but did you really have to open your gift early?"

"He said I could open it right away, time is a human concept and once you realize that, you transcend it and live in bliss~"

Ran looked at the other with a deadpan expression,

"Also, I accidentally tore the wrapping paper and saw what it was."

"Accidentally.." Ran repeated the other with skepticism.

"Besides, this doesn't happen often you know? I've always wanted to spend New Years with you..alone."

"Can't see how that justifies recording this, but okay."

The two sat in silence, Ran occasionally pinching Moca to keep her awake.

"It's kinda weird, isn't it? Spending New Years with your family almost all of your life, but to spend one with.."

"With?" Moca asked, as she turned her attention to Ran.

Ran blushed as she faced away from Moca, "You, dummy."

"Soulmate would have been a good answer too, Ran~"

"Ah, quite!"

Moca giggled, enjoying herself at Ran's expense.

"Hey, um. Tell your family thanks, for letting us have this night alone." Ran told Moca.

"Don't sweat it, they understand what you're..experiencing."

"I spent all my holidays with him, it's weird. When Christmas was around I was worried I would spend it all sappy and anxious, but I'm enjoying myself with you." Ran confided in Moca.

"I am too, so why do I have this heavy weight on my chest?" Moca sat up, removing her legs from Ran's lap, "Something in my heart tells me that I'm just hear for you to escape your grief. I know you aren't, but with the circumstances, when you stop mourning him, will we still have holidays like this?" She desperately tried to fight back tears, trying to smile through her concerns.

Ran scooted closer to Moca, debating whether to embrace her or just keep her hands to herself. "No Moca, don't think of it like that." Ran, despite being the one to always act fine around others, allowed herself to tear up, "Moca, listen to me," she cupped Moca's cheeks, "I know it seems like that. I really do, but I've been wanting this since I met you. As I got to know you more, I know I wanted to do lots of things with you, look at Afterglow! Look where we stand, I wouldn't give trade you for anything. I mean it, _anything._ "

Despite Moca's efforts, a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was left speechless, there was nothing she could say to top that or to combat that. She embraced Ran, accidentally pushing her on the couch.

There was no sound from them too. Moca laid her head on Ran's chest, Ran playing with Moca's hair.

On the TV, a chorus of children singing Silent Night rang through the room. The wind howling and the fire embers crackling in the fireplace.

"Ran, I look forward to be the heir to your flower decorating school."

"Me too, Moca.."

The countdown began on the TV, people in the crowd and the news anchors would countdown in unison. As it reached to ten, Moca and Ran joined in the countdown.

Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.

The crowd in the TV erupted in cheers, as the news anchors wished everyone viewing a Happy New Years.

Moca met the other at eye level, and kissed her.

"Happy New Years, dear~"

"Happy New Years, Moca.."

 

**END**


End file.
